Do not touch  Руками не трогать
by Shinseikatsu
Summary: RPS Джеймс МакЭвой\Майкл Фассбендер


- Знаешь, мне кажется, мир сошел с ума.

Джеймс пытался одеть рубашку, плечом зажимая телефон, в котором был слышен немного удивлённый, но как-то лениво-удивлённый голос Майкла.

- Да, да...

Мысли его были, честно говоря, далеки от темы разговора. Джеймс был поглощён процессом попадания рукой в рукав. Получалось не очень. Рука бестолково скользила по ткани, даже иногда попадала в швы около и рядом с рукавом, но сам рукав оставался недосягаем. Рубашка так и болталась на спине хозяина, будто насмехаясь. А у Джеймса уже порозовели кончики ушей от стараний, он прикусил кончик языка, взгляд его был сосредоточен и абстрактно уставился в белый потолок.

- Нет, ты видел это порезанное на картинки интервью?

- Э-э... - неопределенно потянул шотландец ("Ну давай же, ну вот кажется... нашёл!" - кисть прошла в рукав, еще чуть чуть и да! рукав на месте). - Ну, наконец, блин!

Тут до него дошло по ироничному удивлённому молчанию в трубке, что Майкл его спрашивал, видимо, не о том, что подозревает такой счастливый возглас. Джеймс свёл брови на переносице и быстренько отмотал в голове пару секунд назад.

- А, картинки... нет, не видел. А что там всё плохо?

- Ну знаешь... - Трубка выдохнула - видимо Майкл тоже был занят чем-то крайне важным. Разглядыванием бокала, например. Или узоров на стене. - После твоих недвусмысленных интервью только ленивый не причислит нас к геям.

- Тебя это беспокоит?... Блин, где они...

- Джеймс, - в трубке как-то по особенному выдохнули. Как будто устали и прикрыли глаза. МакЭвой немедленно представил себе, как его партнёр сейчас прикрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку кресла. - Джеймс, а что на тебе надето?

Этого он не ожидал. Шотландец даже остановил свою беготню по номеру в поисках штанов. Он вопросительно поднял брови - трубка в ответ выжидательно безмолвствовала - и рассмеялся. Потому что это было смешно. Ставший уже привычным ненавязчивый и откровенный донельзя флирт прочно вошел в их отношения. Не сказать, что это было неприятно. Скорее игра. Последнее время, даже почти на грани фола.

- Майкл, ты идиот? - отсмеявшись, спросил он. Вопрос был риторическим. - Конечно, я в платье и с длинной косой, всё жду, когда ты приедешь на своём белом коне, и спасёшь меня из этого проклятого замка! Знаешь, коридорная здесь какая-то маньячка! По-моему, она брызгает духами на мои вещи и постоянно прячет штаны, чтобы я дольше их искал.

Джеймс хмурился и бегал взглядом по комнате. Крутанулся на пятках, пытаясь суровым взором выудить штаны от туда, куда они завалились. На том конце Фассбендер усиленно молчал. "И лыбится, вот точно сидит там в каком-нибудь удобном кресле, потягивает коктейль через трубочку и лыбится!" - Джеймс заглянул за кресло, за тумбочку и прошлёпал босыми ногами в ванную.

- Майкл, а, Майкл, ты не видел мои штаны?

Вопрос снова был риторический. Откуда этому ирландскому немцу (немецкому ирландцу?) было знать, где его - джеймсовы - штаны? Но вдруг? За время съёмок они уже привыкли к эдакой "семейности" отношений. Фильм уже вышел в прокат, а их все не отпускало. Все-таки они были хорошими актёрами. Талантливыми.

В трубке вздохнули.

- Джеймс, а, Джеймс, не пей больше виски в одиночку. Ты же их в химчистку сдал после той вечеринки...

Красноречивый щелчок пальцами был ему ответом:

- Точно!

Макэвой снова крутанулся на месте, но теперь уже целенаправленно к шкафу, и снова прижал трубку плечом, обеими руками перебирая развешанные на плечиках вещи.

- И принцесса... - голос в трубке насмешливо прошипел последние "сс" - ... откройте дверь, и я вас осчастливлю. Мне надоело дурак дураком стоять у тебя под дверью с твоей одеждой.

Джеймс, забыв про шкаф, прошагал в небольшой коридор и опасливо покосился на дверь, как будто вместо Майкла там могла внезапно затаиться коридорная, которая умеет имитировать майклов голос и мечтает забрызгать духами его вещи. Но рациональность победила. Щёлкнула защёлка.

За дверью действительно оказался Майкл Фассбендер собственной голубоглазой персоной, с мобильником у уха и со штанами наперевес. В смысле его-то, майкловы штаны были на нем, а на руке болтались те самые, пропащие брюки, принадлежащие постояльцу комнаты.

- Майкл? Чего это ты в такую рань? - Джеймс на автомате всё еще проговорил это в трубку. Майкл улыбнулся, сложил мобильник в карман и отнял у партнера телефонную трубку.

- Соскучился, конечно же! - он уже прошёл в комнату, скинул пиджак и не-свои штаны на кресло. - Интервью у нас вообще-то, или ты забыл?

Он взял с журнального столика газету, посмотрел заголовки и скинул обратно. - Да и к тому же, как я могу пропустить утренний туалет моей принцессы...

И снова улыбнулся. Только теперь демонстрируя весь богатый арсенал белоснежных зубов. Джеймс вдруг почувствовал себя абсолютно голым.

Но секундное замешательство прошло. Все взяли себя в руки и разошлись по углам. Раунд продолжился.

Последнее время, Джеймс вообще ощущал себя дрессировщиком в клетке с тигром. У которого, во-первых, непонятно, что в голове, во-вторых, все равно же кошка - мягкая и теплая, а в-третьих, с такими же опасным, хищным взглядом. Отвратительное положение. Как и то, что сейчас он стоит посреди номера в трусах и рубашке, а разглядывающий его ирландец в джинсах, пиджаке и футболке. Где справедливость?

Рассматривание друг друга почему-то затягивалось. Непривычное чувство мурашками пробежало от лопаток и до поясницы. Или это была капелька пота? Почти одновременно оба выдохнули. Майкловы глаза опасно затянуло мутной поволокой. Джеймс и сам не заметил, как отступил назад. Полшага. Но и этого хватило. Это было как объявление войны. Два шага. Как в танго. Левая - чужая правая, правая - чужая левая. Две секунды.

- Знаешь, Майкл...

Закончить фразу не хватило дыхания, а голос осыпался по горлу куда-то обратно в диафрагму. А Фассбендер вдруг оказался совсем близко. Тело оказалось зажато между хищно ухмыляющимся ирландцем и десятком сантиметров воздуха от спины до двери. Чужое дыхание опалило кожу. Свое - остановилось на полпути ко рту, и там где-то застряло. Дверь за спиной предательски чмокнула защелкой. Рубашка вдруг прилипла к телу, стало невыносимо жарко в собственном теле.

"Да что ж такое? Опять! Майкл, что ты творишь, опомнись! Прошлый раз это была шутка. Позапрошлый раз это было репетицией перед съемками. Остановись! Пора прекращать играть, нет, действительно пора прекращать! Иначе это окончится чем-то..." Мысль Джеймс продолжать не мог. Не хотел. Боялся. Взгляд напротив сушил губы, заставлял кадык судорожно перекатываться под кожей. Майкл тоже облизнул губы. Остановился. Почти близко. И на такое же "почти" пока еще далеко. Джеймс выдохнул. Неужели повезет - и снова все обернется шуткой.

Джеймсу не хватало смелости признавать, что он просто боится, боится Майкла в такие минуты. Боится, потому что, если тот не остановится, он сам не знал остановится ли он... И с каждым разом все сильнее сомневался.

Правильные мысли бились где-то между паникой, ожиданием и страхом. Но и их выбивало напрочь. Почему? Как? Непонятно. Просто химия какая-то. Волшебство. Супер-сила?... Все вместе. Джеймс точно знал, что все вместе. Магнето обладал магнетизмом. А Джеймс ощущал себя состоящим из тысячи иголок. Тонких металлических иголок. Отвратительно подвластных и хрупких. Он стиснул зубы.

Еще один судорожный выдох.

"Это неизбежно."

"Чего мы ожидали, разыгрывая все это на публику?"

"Мы заигрались."

"Мы заигрались."

"Заигрались..."

Поцелуй смазался, сместился на шею и подбородок. Чужая щетина раздражала кожу, мысли уползли куда-то далеко. Не дальше голубых глаз, но и не ближе заоблачных высей.

"Остановись... Немедленно."

"Останови меня. Немедленно."

"пожалуйста."

Джеймс с усилием сглотнул. Кожа на шее оказалась такой чувствительной. Там где горячие, но суховатые губы оставляли след, кожу покалывала щекочущими иголочками. Возбуждение тугим комком растекалось внизу живота.

"Проклятье!"

- Если кто-то узнает...

Майкл лизнул кончик уха и неохотно оторвался, чтоб посмотреть в эти честные, правильные, глаза, на искусанные до красноты губы. Горько усмехнулся, в ухмылке передавая непонятно что именно: то ли что ему уже плевать, если кто-то там что-то узнает, то ли что думать он нев состоянии как и останавливаться. Это было последнее осознанное действие ("Да черта с два? Последним разумным и осознанным действием в наших отношениях было рукопожатие после кастинга!...").

Джеймс умоляюще возвел глаза к потолку. Ему хотелось думать, что это было умоляюще, а не для того, чтоб его партнеру было удобнее целовать ему шею. Руки сами уже перебирали волосы на затылке и гладили спину - от поясницы и до лопаток, от поясницы и до лопаток. Как-то сами потянулись к футболке - проскочила внезапно обидная мысль, что кое-кто тут вообще-то при полном параде, ему еще раздеваться и раздеваться, а кто-то, пардон, без порток посреди коридора стоит - и Джеймс, как будто мстя, обиженно щелкнул застежкой ремня. В ответ его небольно куснули за губу. Тысячи тонких иголок послушно выстроились, разливая по телу возбужденную ломоту в мышцах. Ноги подкашивались.

Два тела стекали единой массой вдоль дубовой двери номера.

"Удобно, что в отелях такого класса кладут очень мягкие коврики в коридоре" - мысль была такая нелепая, но такая комфортная, что Джеймс просто прикрыл глаза и уже с безразличным удовольствием растекся по вышеупомянутому коврику, увлекая за собой полураздетого Фассбендера. Тот, не отрываясь, покрывая поцелуями все, что попадалось "под руку", помог освободить себя от остатков одежды и, ошалев от внезапного осознания ситуации "Джеймс-коридор-ковер-гостиница-меня же точно видели входящим в его номер" с внезапным рвением закинул чужие ноги себе на плечо. Их взгляды встретились. По губам пробежали почти одинаковая улыбка. И совсем одинаковый страх за уже непоправимое плескался где-то совсем на глубине глаз.

"Синяк точно будет."

Думали оба, валяясь посреди коридора и пытаясь справиться с очумевшим дыханием, рвущимся наружу сердцем, и приятно ощущая прохладу коридорной плитки спинами. Коврик сполз куда-то под шею Джеймса, его лоб облепили тонкие локоны, он прикрывал глаза и пытался собрать мысли снова в кучу, но они как толпа глупых овец, разбредались в разные стороны, абсолютно игнорируя хозяина. А Майкл просто лежал и не думал. Точнее, мысль была, но только одна, и она касалось того, что наверное мерное постукивание в дверь изнутри наверняка уж слышали. Потом пришла мысль, что Джеймс небось набил себе шишку. А еще что кафель в коридоре - это не хорошо. Колени ныли, и синяки на оба колена были обеспечены.

Но и эти мысли внезапно куда-то улетучились: Джеймс взял его ладонь и поднес к своим губам. Кожу на пальцах приятно обожгло прохладой его губ. Улыбка как-то сама собой расползалась по лицу. Дурацкая улыбка. Из разряда улыбок "я буду жалеть об этом".

Еще через пару минут шотландец как ужаленный подскочил ("И откуда столько сил...?" - с отстраненным восхищением подумал Фассбендер), ушлепал в ванную, еще пару минут шумел там водой и еще через минуту выскочил посвежевший, вымытый, в одном полотенце и с еще мокрой головой. Майкл, уже плюнув на совесть, стыд и им подобных, просто закрыл глаза. Нервное напряжение спадало, уступая место моральному.

Поэтому взору мытого шотландца предстала наимилейшая картина "Аполлон отдыхающий в коридоре на коврике". От такого неслыханного хамства У Джеймса кончились слова, он собирался было пнуть "аполлона", но тот бодро открыл один глаз. И сонно улыбнулся. Джеймс решил, что они сделают вид ,что не было этого. Хотя, ему было ужасно больно. И подташнивало. От себя самого в том числе.

- Майкл, пока ты тут отсыпаешься, мы, между прочим, опаздываем! Мы должны быть на интервью через 15 минут! Подъем!

- Ну, мама, еще пять минут... - наглое тело перевернулась набок, сияя упругой ягодицей.

МакЭвой выдохнул. Все-таки хорошо, что это был именно он. И никто другой. Напряжение, головная боль помимо набитой шишки куда-то испарилась. Нет, она вернется, вместе с совесть, но пока... Пока все было как обычно. Майкл был такой как обычно.

"То есть дурак дураком"

Джеймс швырнул в него мокрое еще полотенце и кривой походкой двинулся к шкафу с одеждой. До Майкла, уже поднявшегося с пола и направляющего свои стопы в ванную, донесся недовольный окрик МакЭвоя:"Твою мать, Фассбендер! Как я, по-твоему, теперь носки должен одевать? Стоя?"

Майкл лишь устало улыбнулся и спокойно залез под душ. Он никуда не торопился. Он уже предвкушал лучи ненависти на весь вечер после того, как скажет Джеймсу, что интервью перенесли на завтра...


End file.
